crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity
An experimental supercarrier commissioned after the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War, Infinity was humanity's most sophisticated war vessel ever built until her sister ships were built. She was made of Forerunner technology gathered over the duration of war. Initially envisioned to be a weapon of last resort, the Infinity has played a role in diplomatic missions, scientific endeavors and of course its more obvious role as ruler of the stars. Technology and Combat Characteristics An experimental ship that has always been the first to receive top of the line upgrades at several points in its lifetime the Infinity is a vessel that performs every role exceptionally. Her most recent refit allows her to defend herself better against small ships like the nimble Cherno gunboats and against smaller threats like the newest 4th Generation variable fighters. History First Battle of Requiem See Halo 4. Second Battle of Requiem On February 8th, 2558, Infinity returned to Requiem to set up bases. Upon exiting FTL the vessel and her escorts wiped the floor with the Covenant Remnant. The Spartan-IV's found a Forerunner device which Glassman activated but did not get himself sucked into. Halsey came and helped with figuring out what it did. The Covenant attempted to hold the Infinity in place so they could crash Requiem into the sun but a few missiles ended that business and the Covenant. Halsey didn't lose an arm but did receive the Janus key; both halves. Humanity 7 - Dumb Squids 0. Guardians An unexpected occurrence happened on one of the UEG's distant colonies when one of its major cities experienced a major disturbance. When Infinity was sent to investigate, the UNSC found a large Forerunner construct rising out of the city's underground tram system. Before the construct could cause any harm, the Guardian was subdued by Infinity's AI. Lasky then had his science crew trace down the signal it was sending. This signal led the Infinity to a Forerunner planet once known as the Domain. With the Janus Key the UEG was able to secure this dead planet. Nothing particularly useful was gained as the Domain had been destroyed; however the Infinity was able to acquire the locations of the rest of the Guardians and bring them under the control of the UEG. Battle against ELA Infinity was part of a combined force of Exon and Cineris ships in 2578 that was lending their efforts to fight against the ELA. The Infinity went headfirst into the battle without regard for the danger presented by going alone. For the ships efforts it received heavy damage from a energy projector and had to be towed away after the battle. Refit Infinity would need to return to the shipyards for two years as a result of the battle and necessity to bring the ship up to modern standards. These refits included enlargement of the ship, replacement of her main batteries, upgrades to the faster than light system, engines and new armor plating. Other improvements went to better crew accommodations, rehabilitating the park aboard Infinity, decreasing the size of the Spartan deck. The holo technology used for training also has been upscaled so that it can emit fleet battles for large exercises. The Infinity is also now equipped with stealth systems and running silently although the purpose of a large ship is to be noticed. The Infinity finished her retrofitting in late January 2580, returning to her post in the Sol System. Return to service Infinity escorted the Hopeful to Cineris after the planet experienced a city wide attack that left many casualties. The Infinity in 2581 ferried a large quantity of re-terraforming supplies to a few colonies, carrying out duties she was originally intended for. Escort Infinity has her own dedicated escort known as Expeditionary Strike Group 1. It consists of three battleships, five cruisers, ten destroyers, eight frigates, two prowlers and three replenishment ships. Category:Ship Category:UNSC Category:Super Cruiser